Shelly Charles: Witch Extraordinaire
by nitaBOT
Summary: Shelly Charles, witch extraordinaire, tackles life and school at Hogwarts that is made ever more complicated as she falls for the sour Potions master, Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer**: i do not own the harry potter universe. i do not own hogwarts. the only things i own is the plot, and the original characters featured in this story which includes: shelly, clint, and Melinda as of right now.

pairing: severus snape X original character

genre: romance/general

---

_**shelly charles**__, witch extraordinaire, tackles her work with single-minded determination that is truly to be admired. she picks up her quill and glares at the blank parchment sitting atop the library table. she will write her potions essay even if it is the last thing she does. __**shelly chalres**__, witch extraordinaire, puts quill to parchment and... has absolutely nothing to write._

**shelly** sighed and put her quill down. narrating her actions in her head sometimes helped to motivate her. and it was sort of working. she pumped up to write the essay. the only problem was, no matter how pumped she was, and no matter how heroic she made it sound, when she went to write, all that _oomph_ went out the window. writing an essay was never as exciting as how it sounded in her mind.

**'it's no use,'** she mumbled. no amount of studying ever helped. information went in one ear and out the other. but shelly couldn't help it. she had always been that way. her mother had learned to be a little more tolerant of **shelly's** forgetfulness.

**shelly** slumped forward, cursing **professor snape** for being such a bloody git this early into her seventh year. he never gave the **hufflepuffs** a chance. because they were eternally paired with the ever-intelectual **ravenclaws**, **snape** hit his poor **hufflepuffs** students with everything he had because of those damned **ravenclaws**.

although **shelly** didn't have anything against the **ravenclaws**, she wished they would just play dumb once in a while. they were always antagonizing **snape** by knowing every answer to all his questions. and getting their potions perfect. and going above and beyond on the essays he assigned them.

**shelly** knew it annoyed him that the **ravenclaws** never set a toe out of line but still managed to underhandedly mock him. **shelly** knew that they knew it annoyed him. which **snape** was completely aware of but could never prove. it annoyed him almost as much as the **potter** kid annoyed him.

**'shelly charles, witch extraordinaire,' shelly** whispered, **'doomed to fail potions class.'**

**'slacking off again?'**

**shelly** glanced up to find **clint**, a **gryffindor** and the resident playboy. **shelly** and **clint winters** had come to an understanding around the end of fifth year. **shelly** wouldn't ruin his rep by publicly refusing him and he wouldn't actually pursue her. although sometimes he would get a little handsy which is when **shelly** would give him a swift kick in the shin.

**'i'm not slacking. i'm just gathering my thoughts to write the most awe-inspiring potions essay of the century.'**

**clint** raised a brow and rolled his eyes. his amusement was apparent in his signature smirk.

that smirk was the cause of his status. he was always attractive but that smirk could make a girl go weak in the knees. he didn't know it's effect until he hit puberty which is when he started dating girls left and right. while also cheating on them.

**shelly** wasn't immune to it. seeing that smirk made little butterflies flutter in her stomach. the difference between **shelly** and the average teen witch at **hogwarts** was that she... well there really wasn't a difference. **shelly** wasn't completely sure as to why she hadn't caved and said yes to him. all she knew was that she hadn't.

**'i see.'**

**clint** sat in the chair across from her, leaning a cheek in one hand while making lazy circles on the table with his other hand. his eyes never left hers. and he was still smirking.

**shelly** realized she was holding her breath. she let out the one she was holding and had to walk herself through taking and releasing the next few.

_**shelly charles**__, witch extraordinaire, almost went over to the dark side but caught herself just before the plunge. __**shelly charles**__, witch extraordinaire, reminds herself that golden locks does not mean a golden heart._

**shelly** allowed her head to fall on the table. it hurt a little but at least it took away the sight of **clint**. that helped oodles with the rythm of her heart which had sped up and was trying to escape her ribcage to give itself to **clint**. and having a cool wood surface to stare at instead of clint made breathing a little easier.

**' you need to stop that,' shelly** informed **clint**.

**'stop what?' clint** asked with a teasing tone which told **shelly** he knew exactly what. **shelly** didn't grace this question with an answer. and she kept her head on the table.

**'stupid boys,'** she muttered, **'stupid hormones.'**

**'what was that? i didn't quite catch it,' clint** said. he reached out and touched **shelly's** hair. he took a lock and began to fiddle with it.

**shelly** ignored it and replied, **'i need to write this essay so could you please stop distracting me?'**

_**shelly charles**__, witch extraordinaire, bravely ignores temptation._

**'you know,' clint** said conversationally, glossing over **shelly's** request of him, **'most boys like blondes or the fiery redheads but me, i've always found brown hair quite charming. espcially honey brown like yours.'**

**'are you sure it's my hair that's honey?'** **shelly** retorted, refering to **clint's** honey-sweet tone. he chuckled and continued to play with her hair while **shelly** continued to keep her head on the table. it was easier to form coherent thoughts that way.

**'go away,' shelly** whined a little too loudly because she was hushed by **madam pince**. **clint** didn't go away. he continued to play with her hair, twisting and untwisting a lock around his finger. **shelly** whined again.

**'bothering shell again, clint?'**

**shelly's** head shot up off the table, a wide grin on her face.

**'mel!' shelly** squealed happily. **madam pince** once again shushed **shelly** and gave her a warning glance.

**melinda solis**, **shelly's** wonderful best friend, always made dealing with **clint** easier. and, since **melinda** never showed an interest in anyone more than the friend level, **clint** could leave her alone without his rep being tarnished. **shelly** envied and idolized her.

**'hey, shelly, working on the potions essay?'**

**shelly** groaned and nodded.

**'you don't remember anything he said in class, do you?"**

**shelly** shook her head.

**'you're lucky to have me, you know that?'**

**shelly** enthusiastically nodded, a grin on her face that looked like it could crack her face in half.

**'you're such a goof.'**

**'but i'm your goof,'** said **shelly**.

**mel** rolled her eyes, **'i'm reminded enough without you telling me, thank you very much.'**

**clint**, sensing **shelly's** attention completely diverted released **shelly's** hair and leaned casually back in his chair.

**melinda** took a seat next to **shelly**, removing her quill and a piece of parchment from her school bag. she placed it neatly in front of her then rummaged through her bag looking for a bottle of ink. **shelly** watched her, entranced.

**shelly** was always jealous of **melinda's** inheirent grace and her apparent ignorance of said grace. every movement and idiosyncrasy was graceful. while **shelly** on the other had was like a puppy who hadn't grown into her paws yet. she was shockingly klutzy compared to **melinda**.

**'alright, let's get working on the essay. i already copied my notes from class for you to use. i will only go over your essay after you are finished. i will only point out grammar and spelling mistakes. the content is your problem.' melinda** said in a business-like tone. **shelly** nodded, taking the notes held out to her.

**'you're the best, melly.'**

**'get to work. and clint, don't bother her please, professor snape is already looking for a punching bag for the year. don't make that shelly again.'  
**  
**clint** just gave **melinda** his best innocent smile but it was tainted by the mischievous glint in his eyes.

**'i mean it.'**

**shelly**, unaware of the conversation, was pouring over the notes **melinda** had given her.

_**shelly charles**__, witch extraordinaire, read each word, letting it sink in. her brow furrowed in concenttration, she began writing her potions essay with confidence. __**shelly charles**__, witch extraorinaire, was confident this would be the essay of the century._

---

**author's note**: this is taking place in harry's second year which, as the story progresses, you will find out. I just wanted to make that clear now, though.


	2. Chapter 2

**vera** woke from a dream she would rather have forgotten. it made her cross but the emotion didn't reach her face. she went about her morning routine but her movements were stiff although it was barely perceptible. mornings were usually **vera's** oasis. she woke early to avoid her dorm mates. she would change into her school clothes or her weekend ware, depending upon that day. then she would brush her teeth and hair. after, she would collect the things she would need for the day in her messenger bag and head down to the common room where she would sit and read a book until people began to wake up. this would prompt her to head to the dinning hall for breakfast.

when **vera** was done with her routine that took place in her dorm, she headed down to the common room but didn't plan on sitting in a comfy chair to read. she was not going to give **blaise** a chance to approach her that morning and that meant get out of the common room before he was awake.

but it was too late. he was already there, sitting in a chair with his long legs outstretched and his hands folded across his stomach. **blaise** smiled at her as she descended the stairs.

**"good morning."**

**vera** fought the urge to scowl, feigning a sleepy smile, returning his greeting, **"good morning."**

she continued down the stairs and then headed for the common room exit. she heard the rustle of blaise standing and knew she would be able to shake him for the entire day. they had all the same classes.

**"don't you usually sit down a read in the morning?" blaise** asked, all innocence and smiles.

**vera** nodded and faked a yawn, **"i do but i need some food to wake me up a little."**

**vera** was completely aware he saw through her. he was aware that she was aware. neither were going to give up their little act of polite civility. **blaise** because he found it amusing and **vera** because she wasn't going to give him an opening to fluster her.

they walked in silence for a moment. **vera** kept enough distance between them where they wouldn't accidentally brush up against each other but it also would look natural to anyone in passing. **blaise** could barely contain his amusement at this.

they entered the great hall together and vera was immediately approached by an energetic friend from **hufflepuff.**

**"calm down, calm down," vera** said with a laughing tone.

**blaise** noted that the girl was the daughter of a ministry official although her mother was just a muggle. he looked at **vera **as the two girls began talking to each other. **vera** picked up liveliness and her manner was more frivolous. it amazed him at how well she could adapt.

**vera** listened **to lara jennings** which was a feat and a half but **vera **did it because it paid off. **lara** had been wary of **vera's** friendship at first and had constantly tested **vera** on whether her potential friend was truly listening. **vera**, as a habit, filed away everything the girl said just in case **lara** ever again was suspicious of her.

**vera **politely excused herself when her stomach informed her of its hunger, for a moment forgetting that **blaise** was standing beside her.

she half skipped over to her table, still in '**lara**-mode', and sat herself down. when she began to put food on her plate, **vera** noticed **blaise** beside her and almost dropped a pancake on the table.

he smirked.

**vera** composed herself and began eating her food. she was uncomfortable as he watched her but refused to let him know it. she continued to pointedly ignore him as she placed a piece of sausage in her mouth, chewing it demurely.

**blaise** sidled up as close as he could get to her without touching and blew softly in her ear. **vera** froze then continued to eat. **blaise** wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her as close as possible to him. still, **vera** went on eating as if nothing was happening. **blaise** chuckled at the outrage he heard her friend, **lara**, express from across the hall.

**vera** was trembling inside, torn between wanting to pull out her wand and hex him into oblivion and wanting to melt in his embrace. his body was firm and comfortable as she leaned against him. **vera** caught herself as she was about to sigh. she straightened her back and continued to eat, silently cursing him for the public display of interest.

**vera**, when finished, set down her eating utensils and pulled away from **blaise** who had, throughout the entire time she ate, been stroking her thigh. she realized that other **slytherins** were staring. **draco** **malfoy** was sitting across from her and staring with his jaw slightly ajar.

she gave him a smile and excused herself from the table. there was still a good amount of time until classes started but she was most definitely not staying in the great hall to be gawked at because of **blaise** **zabini**.

**lara**, mercifully, joined her and **blaise** as they made their way out of the great hall. **lara** was glaring at **blaise**. **vera** was a little cheered by this. sometimes that girl forgot that **vera** was a **slytherin** herself.

**"vera," lara** whispered, walked beside her, "**vera, are you crazy? don't you know blaise is a jerk and a womanizer?"**

**vera** nodded, focused on her route to the library.

**"then why were you letting him get so close?"** **lara** continued, referring to **blaise's** antics in the great hall.

**vera** glanced at **blaise** then said, **"i'll explain later,"** trying to get her meaning across. **lara** understood and let the issue go but still threw a glare at **blaise** occasionally.

**blaise** was smiling from ear to ear as his listened to **vera** and **lara's** short exchange of words.

**vera**, upon arriving at the library, realized that class would be starting soon and so turned around and headed toward the direction of class. **blaise** followed but **lara**, having a different class, went a separate way but her reluctance was clear.

**vera** wondered if **lara** would be a good enough shield from **blaise**. she doubted it because, although **lara** could show dislike, she was timid. **blaise** would probably intimidate her.

she thought f her classes and the allies she had in them. the day wouldn't be so bad since she had enough **gryffindor** friends to defend her. she even had an admirer in **gryffindor** who would be far from thrilled at **blaise's** interest in her. today would be a lot better than she expected. she allowed a satisfied smile appear on her face.

classes went off without a hitch. **daniel**, her **gryffindor** admirer, kept **blaise** at bay in the classes **gryffindor** and **slytherin** shared. **vera** couldn't help but feel a little victorious. **blaise** was content to let her have this battle but he was far from giving up the war. classes ended sooner than **vera** would have liked but the day was not over. **vera** kept with her routine of hanging out with her friends that were not **slytherins** and also attending the study group she organized herself. the study group included **lara** and **daniel** who were both **adament** about keeping **blaise** in his place.

even still, **blaise** slipped by her security every now and then, touching her lightly on the cheek or grasping her hand in his. sometimes he found an opening enough to do things that would send shivers down her spine and warm her belly. on those occasions, **vera** tried more than ever to ignore him. but it just wasn't possible. **blaise** was not just any guy in school. he was one of the most attractive guys and he knew it. he also knew what it could do to her.

**lara** continually tried to get **vera** alone to talk but **blaise** was always right by her side. **lara** tried going to the bathroom so **vera** would follow but **blaise** just went into the girl's room without a second thought. **lara** tried to pretend **ignorange** during the study group so the could huddle together and possible whisper to each other but **blaise** would also offer help. **lara** even asked to speak to **vera** alone but **blaise** pretended he didn't hear.

**vera** had had enough of the stares even her friends were giving her so she excused herself and headed back to the common room, knowing full well that **blaise** was following her. she expected him to stick to her like he did during the day but, when they entered the common room, it was obvious he couldn't. he was getting equal parts glare and curious stares. the one stare vera knew he couldn't ignore was **draco** **malfoy's**. never had she been so thankful of **draco's** existence.

**blaise** parted with her at the entrance of the common room to join **draco** and his minions. he was irritated that he had to leave but after a little thought, he realized his mistake. he was sticking far too closely to her. **blaise** hadn't been able to help himself because **vera's** reactions were just to hilarious. he knew that he was one of the few that noticed the change in her demeanor with him around. he knew that **lara** girl had also noticed.

**blaise** seated himself across from draco who stared intently at something behind **blaise**. **blaise** knew it had to be **vera**.

"**draco," blaise** greeted with a nod.

**"what do you see in her?" draco** began, as blunt as always. **"i mean, she hangs around with hufflepuffs and ravenclaws and even those annoying gryffindors."**

**blaise** motioned to the wizarding chess set on the table in front of them. **draco** flipped it around so he would be the color that went first.

**"she's not like other slytherins, blaise."**

**blaise** chuckled. **draco** was right. **vera** wasn't like other **slytherins**. **blaise** order his chess piece to move accordingly to **daco's**.

**"i know."** he replied simply.

**draco's** eyes followed someone to the dorm stairs. **blaise** concluded that **vera** was going to turn in early that night.

**"and she isn't your type." draco** said.

**blaise** thought about it for a moment. he was right. **vera** wasn't his type at all. physically. she had brown hair while **blaise** prefered either black or red. **vera** had blue eyes as opposed to **blaise's** preferred green or hazel. her skin was paler than **blaise** preferred also. she wasn't even the right height.

**"i guess she isn't."**

**draco**, getting frustrated that **blaise** wasn't telling him anything, ordered a piece to destroy one of **blaise's** without thinking of the consequences. **blaise** countered **draco's** move and placed him in check.

**"there's more to vera than i expected." blaise** explained. **draco** shook his head in disbelief. **"it's true. one day, she'll let it show."**

**"let was show?"**

**"her real side."**

---

**vera** wrote a quick note and attatched it to her eagle owl, **hermes**, leg. he flew off in the direction of the message's target. with the note taken care of, **vera** collapsed onto her bed, closing the curtain around it as she did. a nap was in order if she was going to sneak out that night.


End file.
